


Dla Ciebie wszystko

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [55]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, M/M, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabbli w 100 dni"Nawiązanie do "Szukając ukojenia"Dla Tony.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/gifts).



W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni w domu panowała dość ciężka atmosfera. Gregory był załamany śmiercią zakładnika i wściekły na Sherlocka, którego trochę obwiniał za pochopne działania w czasie tamtej akcji. Mycroft martwił się stanem swojego partnera, ale Greg, poza wieczorem, w którym doszło do tej tragedii, nie okazywał potrzeby wsparcia. Starszy Holmes nie chciał na niego naciskać, ale obserwował uważnie, będąc gotowym w każdej chwili przyjść z pomocą.

Tamtego wieczoru Mycroft wrócił do domu późno. Czasem przetłumaczenie ministrowi obrony pewnych kwestii, dotyczących nowego uzbrojenia dla armii było naprawdę ciężkie.

Holmes spodziewał się, że nie zastanie inspektora, bo choć nie wrócił jeszcze do pracy ze zwolnienia, na które wysłał go zakładowy psycholog, to wieczorami chodził na długie spacery, które podobno go uspokajały. Holmes podejrzewał jednak, że Greg w ich czasie zadręcza się jeszcze bardziej.

Teraz jednak siedział  salonie, wciąż ubrany w kurtkę.Wyglądał na obojętnego, może trochę smutnego. W dłoni trzymał jakiś papier, wyglądający na list z urzędu.

— Dobry wieczór, kochany. Co to? — spytał Mycroft. Starszy mężczyzna nie odezwał się, tylko podał mu kartkę.

Był to rozkaz, zawiadamiający o przeniesieniu detektywa inspektora Gregory’ego Lestrade’a do jednostki policji w Dover, gdzie miał objąć funkcję komendanta miejscowego posterunku.

A więc to tak. Przełożeni Grega najwyraźniej obarczali go winą za nieudaną akcję. Postanowili go zdegradować, wyrzucając ze stołecznego New Scotland Yardu na jakiś prowincjonalny komisariat. Jednocześnie odcinali Sherlocka od spraw policyjnych, bo na obecną chwilę jedynym oficerem, który dopuszczał jego brata na miejsca zbrodni, był właśnie Lestrade. Jego wyjazd nie tylko oznacza haniebną degradację i rozłąkę z Mycroftem, ale również przysparza kłopotów, bo jego znudzony młodszy brat nie da żyć ludziom w swoim otoczeniu.

— Nie przejmuj się tym. Chodź, zamówimy dziś chińszczyznę, co ty na to?

***

Greg szedł przez korytarz NSY z kartonowym pudłem w ręku. Wiedział, że spieprzył. Potrafił się do tego przyznać. Wiedział, że dopuszczanie Sherlocka do spraw jest ryzykowne, nie tylko ze względu na przepisy, ale również ze względu na sposób działania Sherlocka. Obława na porywacza była zbyt pochopna, zbyt nerwowa. Sherlocka nie powinno tam być. Ten chłopiec dziś by żył…

Nie może zrzucać odpowiedzialności za tą tragedię na Holmesa. To jego wina. Odpowiedzialność spoczywa wyłącznie na nim. Zasługuje na degradację, szczerze mówiąc, to dziwi się, że go nie wylali. Jeszcze nigdy w jego karierze nie zdarzyło się coś takiego. Owszem, dwa razy musiał zabić przestępcę, raz chroniąc świadka, raz w obronie własnej. Ale nigdy nie dopuścił do czegoś tak strasznego, jak śmierć zakładnika. Wyrzuty sumienia będą go dręczyć do końca życia. Może powinien sam odejść? Mógłby zostać w Londynie z Mycroftem. Tylko gdzie mógłby znaleźć pracę były policjant?

— Panie Lestrade! — rozległ się damski głos. Stukając niebotycznymi obcasami, szybkim krokiem zmierzała w jego stronę księgowa komisariatu, pani Gradżina. Machała jakimiś dokumentami a na jej zazwyczaj uśmiechniętej twarzy widniał grymas złości.

— Nie oddał mi pan rachunków. Za dużo pan zarabia? Chce się pan dokładać do benzyny? Na co panu to pudło?

— Na moje rzeczy. Jest pani najlepszą księgową na świecie, ale nie będzie mi dane więcej z panią pracować. Przenieśli mnie do Dover.

Polka popatrzyła na niego zaskoczona. Znana była wśród policjantów i pracowników jako plotkara, zapoznana z wszystkim najnowszymi wieściami. Nie możliwe, żeby nie wiedziała o tym.

Okazało się, że to Greg jest niedoinformowany.

— No co pan? To pan nic nie wie? Dwa dni temu to rzeczywiście, wszyscy nie mówili o niczym innym. A teraz to się zastanawiamy, jakie pan musi mieć plecy, skoro został pan przywrócony. Nie wiem, kto to panu załatwił, ale ma pan potężnych przyjaciół. To co, dostanę te rachunki?

Greg zaniemówił, więc tylko pokiwał twierdząco głową. Pani Gradżina zostawiła go samego. Stał przez chwilę na środku korytarz, jak kompletny głupek. Wreszcie ruszył się i poszedł do swojego gabinetu. 

Wszystko było jak zawsze. Na ścianie wisiały dyplomy: ukończenia szkoły policyjnej, kolejnych nominacji na stopnie. Na biurku panował “zorganizowany chaos”, bo to określenie brzmiało lepiej, niż “kompletny bałagan”. Na kawałku wolnej przestrzeni leżała koperta. Greg odłożył pudło na ziemię, usiadł w fotelu i otworzył list.

_ Szanowny Panie, bla, bla, bla, informujemy, że decyzja o przeniesieniu do Dover została cofnięta. Pozostanie Pan na swoim poprzednim stanowisku, bla, bla,bla, z poważaniem. _

Na dole kartki był odręczny dopisek. Greg z miejsca rozpoznał eleganckie, pochyłe w lewo pismo.

_ Dla Ciebie wszystko, Gregory. _


End file.
